dansa
by araska
Summary: ini dansa yang tak akan mungkin terulang.


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya.

Menghujam Jantungku © Tompi.

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dalam apapun atas pembuatan karya; murni ditulis untuk kepentingan lebih produktif saja.

* * *

Bukanlah hal yang aneh jika keputusan menjadi agen rahasia diiringi akan takut dengan kematianmu sendiri.

Ada banyak hal yang selalu terbayang di kepala saat setiap misi diberikan kepadamu. Mau betapapun familiarnya pada situasi misi tersebut, ataupun satu situasi yang tidak pernah ditemui sebelumnya, dan bahkan kenyataan yang tidak bisa diprediksi selalu menghantui dari hari ke hari. Antara hidup dan mati, setiap kali pikiran itu terukir di kepalamu, berharap bahwa jika terbiasa, mungkin masalah hidup dan mati bukanlah perkara yang terlalu besar lagi.

Namun nyatanya susah melupakannya, dan Natalya Arlovskaya—nama samaran, tentunya—sudah menjalani ini untuk minggu ke lima ratus dua puluhnya, tanpa sehari pun merasa ketakutan pada Kematian.

Saat menyesap kahlua, terbayang lagi bagaimana jika ini minuman alkohol terakhirnya. Jika ia sesekali harus merokok, terbayang pikiran bahwa apakah kematian akan datang setelah rokok ini habis. Bagaimana jika baju yang kau pakai ini adalah hal yang orang lihat saat kau akan bersimbah darah di ujung gang dan membusuk? Bagaimana jika suatu hari, ia ditemukan dengan mata terbuka, mengapung tak bernyawa di hamparan lautan? Apakah dirinya akan menjadi makanan bagi ikan buas? Atau tulang belulangnya akan berlumut, menjadi karang di laut dangkal? Atau tertinggal di laut dalam di mana matahari tak akan sampai?

Semua pikiran itu membayanginya, memberikan alasan untuk selalu memakai pakaian terbaiknya setiap hari manakala ia keluar dari rumahnya. Lipstik merah dioles, _blush-on_ yang membuat wajahnya semakin molek, dan rambut yang dikepang dengan sempurna. _Eyeliner_ yang digambar dengan sempurna, membuat sesama wanita iri, dan _heels_ terbaiknya. Di balik roknya, ada pisau yang siap sehabis dipoles runcing dan senapan berselongsong penuh dengan lima _refill_ -nya.

Jika besok adalah hari kematiannya maka tidak boleh ada penyesalan tersisa. Wajahnya harus anggun, tubuhnya harus sempurna, dan matanya harus terlihat bening sekaligus tajam.

Lalu bagaimana jika malam ini malam terakhir di bumi?

Natalya Arlovskaya selalu menikmati setiap langkah. Setiap melodi yang ia dengar melalui _earphone_ -nya, semua tidak boleh ia lewatkan karena siapa tahu sampai besok saja hidupnya boleh jadi kenyataan.

"Nona muda seperti anda tidak boleh terlihat murung."

Namun kekhawatiran akan kematian selalu datang, muncul di wajahnya yang molek.

"…perasaanmu saja, tuan." Natalya tersenyum pada pemuda berkacamata tersebut. Tampan, pasti hari ini hari keberuntungannya karena bertemu lelaki yang demikian tampan mau menyapanya dengan sopan. "Hari ini indah, bintang terlihat jelas di luar sana. Tidak ada alasan untuk murung." Manakala, aromanya menyenangkan. Campuran tembakau dan parfum yang tidak berat, memperindah fisik dari pria berambut kuning cerah di hadapannya ini.

Lelaki itu tertawa.

Lalu mata Natalya menangkap pada sosok targetnya yang berada di dekat pintu masuk.

"Kau mau berdansa denganku?"

Ajakan itu ia terima begitu saja.

Tak sadar sang lelaki juga melihat ke arah yang lain, bukan ke arahnya.

* * *

Satu, dua, tiga.

Alfred F. Jones bodoh sekali, tidak bisa berdansa malah mengajak orang berdansa. Tahu sih, ini alasan termudah kalau ingin memata-matai nyonya besar berbulu angsa itu tanpa begitu dicurigai, tapi bukan begini juga kan, harusnya.

"Aduh!"

Tuh, kan. Terinjak lagi.

"...maaf."

Ia jadi malu sendiri. Agen rahasia, tapi kok, tidak bisa berdansa?

"Tidak apa-apa." Natalya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, kembali menegakkan pinggang Alfred. "Kalau mau lebih mudah, tegaslah sedikit di punggungmu. Seperti ini." tangan lentik Natalya menarik sedikit punggung Alfred, membuat sang lelaki nampak lebih tegak, dan dirinya terlempar sedikit ke belakang saat ia sudah pasti tangan Alfred erat di pinggangnya. Kunci dari tango, tubuhnya harus bisa fleksibel.

Alfred hanya terkekeh saja, kemudian mengikuti tuntunan Natalya.

"Memalukan sekali, harusnya aku yang mengajarimu, bukan?"

Natalya memenjamkan matanya. Selagi tersenyum dan tubuhnya kembali tegak, kini berhadapan dengan Alfred lagi, matanya melirik balik dengan tajam untuk sepersekian detik.

"Sayang sekali, tuan. Aku menang kali ini."

Tawa itu tertuju ke tempat yang tepat, sayang mata mereka tidak terfokus pada satu sama lain.

"...kau tidak melihat kepadaku, bukan?"

Setelah beberapa lama hening, Natalya hanya berucap demikian. Memejamkan matanya, tersenyum dan kembali menghela napasnya. "Tak usah tegang seperti itu. Aku juga... tidak bermaksud melihat kepadamu."

 _Aku juga melihat orang lain lagi_.

"...apa itu orang yang kau cintai, tuan—"

"—Al." Lelaki itu menggeleng, kemudian menarik Natalya menjauh sedikit, menatapnya, dan kembali menariknya mendekat. "Dan tidak. Aku melihatnya untuk keperluan lain. Siapa gerangan yang kau lihat, nona—?"

"—Nat." Ucapnya. "Mungkin kita punya maksud yang sama, kalau begitu."

Kini tapak langkah mereka sudah lebih menyatu, tempo yang seimbang, dan jika kedua mata mereka bertemu, maka hanyalah senyum sekilas yang mereka bisa saling bagikan.

Sang lelaki berkacamata kembali menatap sang wanita di hadapannya. Rambut kuning platinumnya yang tersibak setiap kali gerakan dansa mereka menuntut untuk berputar, membuat sang wanita nampak semakin anggun.

 _("...kau membuatku merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta.")_

"Musiknya terlalu indah untuk kata-katamu yang terlalu sedih, nona Nat." Alfred tertawa, kali ini meluangkan satu tatapan agak lama bagi sang wanita yang begitu piawai dengan dansanya.

Natalya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Mungkin karena aku tahu kita tidak akan berdansa di sini untuk maksud yang murni tertarik akan satu sama lain."

Hal itu membuat Alfred tersenyum sedih juga.

"Tidak salah sama sekali."

Jika ada dua hal yang sama dari mereka, maka keinginan untuk datang kemari hanya untuk bersenang-senanglah yang ingin mereka miliki.

Dan satu lagi, agar semua pekerjaan membosankan ini cepat selesai.

 _("...teruslah kau bersemi, dalam lubuk hatiku.")_

"Semoga besok nona bisa menemukan seorang yang mau berdansa dengan maksud sungguh di lagu ini, ya?"

Namun apa daya hanya satu lagu yang selesai, dan kehangatan yang berpisah. Masing-masing pergi ke arah yang berlawanan setelah bertukar senyum dan lepaslah pegangan tangan terakhir mereka.

"Aku harap kau juga, Al."

Malam itu singkat, namun bagi Natalya, satu malam itu begitu berkesan. Tidak sering kau bertemu seorang asing yang begitu menyentuh empatimu.

* * *

"...wanita, 29 tahun. 17 tusukan dan 20 bekas tembakan. Tusukam di jamtung menjadi penyebab kematian utama. Kepala hampir putus, sidik jari dibakar…"

Esok paginya, Alfred F. Jones harus menemani seorang inspektur lokal menghadapi kematian seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang sudah koyak.

Wajah molek, dengan tubuh yang tak lagi nyaman dipandang.

Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Alfred merasakan hatinya begitu berat melihat seorang asing yang mati di ujung jalan buntu.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bertemu seseorang yang benar-benar mau menemanimu dansa."

Tapi apa daya, Alfred hanya bisa memasukkan tubuh dan wajah molek yang meninggalkan dunia dengan mata terpejam dan senyuman indah di bibir ranum itu, dalam kantong mayat yang tidak pantas bagi wanita yang berharap untuk hidup.

"Selamat jalan, Nat."

.

 **End**.

* * *

 **tl;dr** araska membawa arti literal dalam menghujam jantung.


End file.
